


Nightmare

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [64]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Comfort, Cooking, Couches, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, the reader calms the monsters of Zeta-7s dreams.





	Nightmare

Your couch was free for him to use whenever he cared to want it. Whether it was to lounge, sit, cuddle, or lay, it was his to use. Now, it happened more often than not, that he'd fall asleep with the television on while you were in the kitchen cooking him dinner after one of his long days. Tired, relaxed, and underslept, he'd doze off, and you'd later have to gently wake him up when dinner was ready. However, today he didn't sleep as soundly.

He tossed and turned, groaning and murmuring, saying your name once, then twice. You set down your wooden spoon, turning the heat down on the soup, and walked over to the living room towards the couch. Beads of sweat ran down his cheeks, his face twisting in fright and anguish. Zeta-7 must have been suffering from a terrible dream. You wondered if you should wake him, if it was safe, or if you should leave him be, but his pitiful state was more than you could bear.

Kneeling beside him, you pressed a hand to his face which calmed him a little. “It's okay Rick,” you cooed. “I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you.”

The lines about his forehead began to soften, but his incoherent murmurs still held a touch of anxiety to them. Brushing back his hair, you pressed feather-light kisses on his temple, his cheek, and lastly on his mouth. He quieted further. Zeta-7’s skin was warm, but sticky, and he smelled like a good day's work, and he wore day old stubble, but he was yours, and you were going to make sure he was calm and comfortable. In response to your gentle kisses and caresses, he said drowsily. “D-don't….don't go.”

Your heart clenched with affection for this dear man. Even in his dreams, he worried about losing you, but you answered softly. “Shh, I'm not going anywhere, sweet honey man of mine. I love you too much to do such a thing.”

You weren't sure if he could hear you, but funny enough, he made his darling kissy face, which usually took some encouragement to see. You leaned forward to capture his lips in another kiss, which made him chuckle and smile. And slowly, but surely, he settled into a deeper, restful sleep, and you let him continue to be. Covering him with a light blanket, you returned to the kitchen and turned off the stove, then returned to his side, resting your head beside his on the cushion. The soup was ready, but as far as dinner was concerned, it could wait.


End file.
